


Christmas Gift

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 17:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12964263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Jamie finds the perfect gift for the man who has everything.





	Christmas Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alisanne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/gifts).



> Written for [Daily Deviant's Kinky Kristmas 2017: Comment Kink Edition!](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/712521.html)

As soon as James moved out of his parents' house and into Grimmauld Place, he started a new tradition. All of the Weasley cousins would spend Christmas Eve at his place, sharing gifts and generally having a good time with no parents around. 

In the past three Christmases, the numbers have grown to include new boyfriends and girlfriends. Scorpius has been the one constant, at first because Albus insisted and this year because James wants him there (not that anyone knows that last part). The gifts are always as eclectic as the Weasleys themselves and Scorpius is a good sport, opening presents with a polite smile and warm thanks, even when they'll end up in a rubbish bin somewhere.

Scorpius opens the one from James and frowns when he sees the very Gryffindor scarf, but it only lasts a moment before the smile is back on. He'll have to ask about it later. Much later, since no one is showing any sign of leaving.

Deciding that he has had enough, Scorpius says his goodbyes, but instead of leaving, he sneaks upstairs and goes to James' room. He sheds his clothes and gets in bed, hoping that he won't have to wait long.

He must have fallen asleep because he wakes up as James' warm body presses against his back. 

"Everyone's left?"

James nods, in between kisses on Scorpius' back.

"A scarf? Is there some deeper meaning?"

James laughs. "That's my scarf from school and I want it back."

Scorpius shakes his head, grinning. "That's not how presents work."

"That's fine, because it's not your real present." More kisses and James' lips travel down Scorpius' spine, waking him up in more ways than one. "I couldn't give it to you in front of everyone," he adds as he kneads Scorpius' arse. "I have something different in mind."

"What- Fuck, is that-" Scorpius can't finish the question, because it is. He can feel James' tongue lapping at his hole. He can't even imagine why Jamie would be doing this, but Jamie is his first and he's teaching him all sorts of things. Scorpius loves to learn and Jamie gets off knowing that Scorpius was a virgin and he's the only man to have touched him.

Still, this? Scorpius is still trying to wrap his mind around it, when Jamie traces the rim and nips at the very sensitive skin. It's strange and dirty and his skin his on fire from the embarrassment, but then Jamie pushes his tongue inside and new sensations spread through him like a fyendfire. 

It's just the tip at first, creating flashes of pleasure, and when Scorpius thinks that it can't get any better, Jamie pushes his tongue deeper, before pulling out. "Like?"

Scorpius whines at the sudden emptiness. "Jamie…" Words don't come. Too much, not enough. Scorpius wants, but he has no idea what to ask for.

Jamie holds him open and begins fucking him with his tongue. His cock gets impossibly hard without being touched. It seems to last forever and not long enough. Scorpius pushes back, trying to get Jamie deeper, before pushing forward, driving his cock into the mattress to get some friction. "Jamie… please."

He doesn't know what he needs but Jamie does. His fingers wrap around Scorpius' cock and starts to fist him. It's too much, too new and it only takes a few strokes before Scorpius feels his balls tighten and he's coming, his sobs muffled against the pillow.

Scorpius barely has time to breathe that Jamie is pushing into him. He's so fucking sensitive that there's an edge of pain, but he doesn't ask Jamie to stop, needing to feel full in a different way. Jamie pumps into him, using his body for his own pleasure until he's coming too.

Their harsh breathes slow down. Jamie's cock slides out of Scorpius and he rolls off. He casts a cleaning spell and then wraps himself over Scorpius' back. "Did you enjoy it?"

Scorpius turns his head to look at Jamie and grins. "Best Christmas gift I ever got."


End file.
